lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
About the Characters
A brief description of some of the characters in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series, by Shannon Messenger. [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie Elizabeth Foster']]: Sophie is the main character in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. She is determined and does everything she has to do, even if she doubts herself. Keefe, Biana, Dex, and Fitz are her best friends. She will do anything to protect her friends and her family. She was raised in the human world by her human parents, but now lives in the Lost Cities in Havenfield with her adoptive parents Grady and Edaline. She is in level four at Foxfire, and is 14 years old. She has brown eyes (all other elves have varying shades of blue eyes; her eyes are this color because of her DNA, modeled after Alicorn DNA) and blonde hair. She is a Telepath, Polyglot, Inflictor, Teleporter and Enhancer. Sophie also has a photographic memory. She has shown to have a crush on Fitz and maybe other love interests. [[Keefe Sencen|'Keefe Sencen']]: Keefe is another main character. He is 15 years old. He has a photographic memory, which allowed him to skip a level at Foxfire, as he is in the same level as Fitz (level five). He is a very good artist and is also an Empath. He also has Mimicry listed under his abilities, as he can mimic voices impeccably. He is always joking around. He lives at Candleshade with his parents (formerly) and has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He's described as very attractive by Sophie and she says that many other girls probably find him attractive too. He does not have any siblings, but he and Fitz are very close. As said in the Nightfall B&N Exclusive Edition he has a megacrush on Sophie [[Fitzroy Avery Vacker|'Fitzroy Avery Vacker']]: Another main character of the KotLC series. He has teal eyes and dark hair. Fitz is one of the first few elves that Sophie met when she just discovered that she's an elf. He is in level five at Foxfire. He lives in Everglen with his parents (Alden and Della) and his sister Biana. His brother Alvar lived with them before he was discovered to be a member of the Neverseen. Fitz is a Telepath and (training to be) Sophie's Cognate. He is 16 years old. He is hinted to have a crush on Sophie because of what happened under Calla's Blossem Tree and in the book Nightfall. Biana Vacker: Biana is one of the main characters in the Keeper of the lost cities series as well. She is in level three at Foxfire, and is Fitz's younger sister. She lives at Everglen with him. She has brown hair and teal eyes, and is a Vanisher. She is one of Sophie's best friends, and formerly Maruca's best friend. She is 13 years old. She enjoys traditionally feminine things like dresses and beauty elixirs. She has also hinted on having a crush on Keefe. [[Dexter Alvin Dizznee|'Dexter Alvin Dizznee']]: Dex is one more main character in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. He has periwinkle eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He is 13, like Biana, and in level three at Foxfire. He is a Technopath and is also good with Alchemy, hence why he helps his father Kesler at Slurps and Burps, Kesler's shop. Dex lives with Kesler and Juline, his mother, who is a Froster and was later revealed to be Squall (a previously unidentified member of the Black Swan) in Lodestar. Dex is considered Sophie's best friend. Also, during in the book Nightfall it is noted that he has or had a crush on Sophie. Category:Characters Category:Animals